Luminaires, generally understood to incorporate electric light units, are used to distribute light to selective areas. Such luminaires include those that are stand alone units, such as lamps, which are independently positionable relative to a support structure, and those that are installed units, such as light fixtures, which are fixedly secured to the support structure.
Most commonly among installed units—especially in newly constructed buildings and remodels—are recessed lighting fixtures, commonly known as “hi-hat” or “can” lights. Such lighting fixtures rely on the space between ceiling joists—commonly known as “bays” for accommodating the lighting can. Unfortunately, this scheme limits the location where a light can be placed significantly. In particular, such recessed lights can only be positioned within the bay. It is fundamental that a recessed light cannot be placed at the same location as a joist. Best that can be done in such circumstances is to ‘snug’ the light up against the joist. Since lighting design does not typically anticipate the location of ceiling joists, this constraint can easily foil plans for aesthetically pleasing lighting design. Because of an unfortunately located ceiling joist, for example, at times symmetry is lost and alignment of a series of lighting fixtures cannot be attained.
Incandescent bulbs and fluorescent lighting fixtures are rapidly being replaced by LED fixtures. Such fixtures are much more efficient than incandescent bulbs, provide better lighting than fluorescent fixtures, and last much longer than either. Recently, LED light fixtures have become available that are meant to either retrofit existing can lighting systems, or be installed in its stead. While such fixtures offer tremendous possibilities for new construction, few solutions have been provided to effectively mount them or to simplify installation when numerous units are being installed by an electrician.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.